


Jailbreak

by Emily (JustAround)



Series: August 2018 Fic-A-Day [15]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), The Gifted (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 17:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15890355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAround/pseuds/Emily
Summary: It should have been an easy jailbreak to get their Slayer.  Not when said Slayers just happens to be a mutant as well.





	Jailbreak

Dawn knew the very moment Buffy lost control.

When one of their girls was kidnapped by a shady government agency for apparently being a mutant - the only slayer/mutant the Scooby Gang knew of - it was not a question of if they would get her out; it was a question of when. Diplomatic approaches failed miserably, with the government conveniently forgetting about the time Buffy and company bailed them out from a different covert operation, for experiment on non-human beings. Talking their girl’s way out was scraped for a more popular plan.

Jailbreak.

Risky, yes, but with their technology and magics crew - headed by Willow - it should have been a quick, easy job. What they did not realize was there was another group aiming for their slayer. A mutant underground, one just as determined to bring her into their folds.

As Buffy, Dawn, and the newer slayers led their way out of the compound, rescued mutant slayer in tow, they had run into the mutant underground. Buffy had been forced to split their forces, one group to fight the government agents and the other to fight the mutants. The latter was more difficult, with the slayers having to act like the mutants were demons, to counter their different abilities. In theory, even with the split forces, they should have been success, should have been able to make their escape.

Until three identical women stepped forward, their heads tilted all the same angle. Their eyes shone a bright blue as they stared first at Buffy, then the other slayers. Together, they said, “Attack the government agents. Give us the girl.”

Dawn could see her sister resisting the command, could see her usual fluid moves turn blocky, her attacks lessoned in severity even as she moved towards the agents. The other slayers weren’t as lucky as her sister, eyes going slightly blank as they attacked the agents, using lethal forces to take them town. Something they had, until now, avoided.

Knowing how the girls would feel afterwards, knowing how Buffy would take this failure, she screamed, pulling all attention onto her. “Willow!”

Two things happened in that instant. The triplets immediately turned their gaze to her, their eyes glowing blue. Willow suddenly winked into existence next to Dawn, her hair a bright white, her feet floating above the ground as she pulled her magic around her like a cloak, focusing on breaking the hold the three had on the Slayers.

“Who are you?” the triplet in the middle of the group asked Dawn, arching an eyebrow as she stared at her. “We’ve never felt a mind like yours. What kind of mutant are you?”

“I’m not,” Dawn said, keeping her answers short as she held the hand of the freed mutant slayer, knowing the girl was terrified by what was happening. “And you can’t have her. She’s with us.”

Any answer the triplets had was lost as Willow turned her gaze to them, fury bright in her eyes. “You cannot have them. I release them from you!”

Her white hair blew around her head as she pulled up a wind, her magics taking hold of all of the slayers, and Dawn tensed as she felt the beginnings of a teleportation spell, knowing what it was costing Willow to use the spell. Knew what it would cost if she didn’t use it. Dawn’s gaze never faltered, meeting the lead triplet’s eyes with strength, as Willow transported them away from the agency, back to their home base in London. Even with their escape, Dawn knew it wasn’t over.

Knew the triplets with the hive mind would be looking for them, now. And odds were, they would eventually find them and the mutant slayer.


End file.
